User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The One Time page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:23, November 14, 2009 Hi Forestpaw -Jessica 16:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I really like your story, it's cool! -Jessica 17:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I keep having to go on Camp Half-Blood Wiki to see what the names of monsters or gods and how to spell them :P Jessica 17:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I knew a little bit of Greek before I read the series from AOM (Age of Mythology) -Leaf I meant Greek Gods but I do know a different language, eh sorta :P -Leaf Hey Forest! Thanks soo much for joining. I read The One Time; it is AWESOME! Have you read my stories? Sparrowsong 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again. Which one's your favorite? My favorites out of my stories are probably You Bastard and Whispers in the Dark. Yeah...I'm severely obsessed with ThaliaxLuke. And, that sounds cool! Sparrowsong 17:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll go read it now. Sparrowsong 20:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I just read the new chapter of The One Time. I love it! Sparrowsong 22:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Idea Hi Forestpaw, I had this idea that we, as in Sparrow, you, and I, could make a story together bout unclaimed demigods -Leafwhisker 02:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool -Leafwhisker 21:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Forest, you're back! Yay! In case you can't tell I was waiting. -Leafwhisker 03:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I replied to your comment on the talk page of the Lemons forum, Forest. I don't hate you or anything, but don't think I'm not upset with you for what you said about me. Sparrowsong 07:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Annie, I don't hate you...but words are strong, and it's not easy to take them back. Believe me, I'm incredibly impulsive, especially with my OCD and ADD. I've said things to my friends that still make me wanna cry when I think about them to this day. I forgive you. You didn't know. And, just some advice for the future - if you're bothered by graphic sex stories, it's probably not a good idea to read them or show them to anyone else. No offense :). Sparrowsong 22:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry. In case you're wondering why I had to go, I heard my mom coming and I had to leave so she wouldn't catch me. I'm not supposed to be on sites like MSN and Facebook until my 13th birthday in June, you see, and to her the IRC would probably look like a chatroom. I definitely forgive you, though. I'll try to make the lemons forum harder to find, too, if possible. Sparrowsong 22:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. For the longest time, I couldn't read lemons or rapefic because they reminded me of the inappropriate stuff I found. I couldn't go to fanfiction.net or any similar sites. I couldn't write, or even use the computer a lot for the same reasons. I think we're back to normal. This bugged me in class, too. Sparrowsong 22:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can :(. What color are your eyes so I can do your image when I'm free? Sparrowsong 01:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, I'll be able to in a little while. I'm making your image right now. Sorry if it turns out weird. Sparrowsong 01:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What kinda clothes do you like to wear, and what are your fave colors? Sure!!! We can be friends!!! Technacly my name is Kyra (kee-ra) but all my friend call me Kiwi, so call me that. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, I'd never hate you. Unless you turned out to be Aish Sheva or something :D. Sparrowsong 03:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you're funny. And I know for sure that you aren't Aish Sheva, because we were already friends when she bullied me *hugs Annie*. Do you think she might really be on here? Sparrowsong 22:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you completely misuderstood - I didn't get in trouble, I just heard my mom coming! I'll come on the IRC after Stepdad is up. Sparrowsong 22:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) What does RR stand for? Sparrowsong 22:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You want me to do a lemon? Ok. There's a form for that on the restaurant's talk page. Sparrowsong 22:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean a story with Riley and her stepdad? Sparrowsong 22:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'll have to turn that down. I'm worried that some hypocrite will find this site and report us for child porn. I could do a Zeuselia or something, though. Sparrowsong 22:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Who was that again? Sparrowsong 22:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Stella, yeah. No offense, but it kinda seems more wrong since Riley is only five. Sorry, I'm just not that comfortable with that idea. Sparrowsong 22:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, what's IMHL? Sparrowsong 22:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate my life, too. Most of the time. Sparrowsong 22:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Course not, I love chatting with my friends. Sparrowsong 22:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Chapter One of Stepdad is almost done. No, you aren't spamming me. I'll go on the IRC in a sec. Sparrowsong 23:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was your friend! ;) ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh....okay, that makes sence now! :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aww... Thanks for putting me as your closest friend on the Wiki. I'll add you to my list right away. Sparrowsong 23:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll come on sometime soon. And to answer your question - I quit WCWiki because it just wasn't fun for me, and I didn't feel wanted/welcome/needed there. You know that freaky loner girl where, whenever she sits down in the cafeteria, everyone gets up and sits somewhere else while glancing at her and whispering to each other "Hey, there's that weird girl from social studies" and "That's X, I've heard she's really mean"? I felt like that girl. Not everyone hated me, but most of them did. Plus, I've sorta moved on from Warriors, if you know what I mean. I didn't like TFA, and there's that whole thing with Dogstar and Brineminnow...yeah. It didn't work out for me. Thanks for saying that about me, though, Annie :). Sparrowsong 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! =D -Never turn around Never leave home 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And, why do you think people were so mean to me? Not to sound whiny or anything, I'm just wondering what you think :). Sparrowsong 23:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a pretty unlucky person, yeah. People here are a lot nicer, though. Sparrowsong 23:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) None taken, LOL. What's your favorite part of this site so far? Mine is how I can tell my friends here just about anything without worrying about being judged or having rumors spread about me. If it weren't for you guys, no way would I ever have reported that woman that sexually abused me. Thanks for the support and all, Forest. And everyone else on this site, too :). Sparrowsong 23:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I like chatting here, too. Sparrowsong 23:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It's still hard to know who you're chatting with on the internet, though. Sparrowsong 23:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I promise you I'm 12-almost-13...or am I? XD Sparrowsong 00:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Crap, dinner! LOL. Sparrowsong 22:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help mee Sure, I'll come on in a minute. Yes, I'll protect your story. Sparrowsong 00:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) YAY 4 u!!!! I could never make the track team!!! I'm serious, I'm the slowest person on earth! ;) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your hair is not frizzy!! Thanks, Forest :). And believe it or not, I'm the one that put that there. I told you I was sly! XD Sparrowsong 18:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm weird. Sorry that you're depressed...maybe try reading a crackfic? Sparrowsong 18:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I had an evil teacher in kindergarten. Sparrowsong 18:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's terrible. The teacher that called you a piece of crap? You could (and should) get her charged with verbal abuse! Or at least tell the counselor! Sparrowsong 18:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC)